Someone Get That iPod Away From Him!
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Number 12 Grimmauld Place is a pretty boring place to be cooped up in, as we already know. However, what happens when Sirius Black discovers the wonder of iTunes and... dare I say it? MILEY CYRUS? Set in OotP, obviously, and is just pretty much pure crack. Review!


**Another HP crack fic... Yeah, I was bored. Anyways, please review!**

* * *

><p>"We<em> can't stop…"<em>

"Ugh…" Hermione winced as Sirius came waltzing into the room. "Why does he only sing the annoying ones?"

"I know, right?" Ron nodded. "I mean, he has access to over a billion songs, and he downloads _this one_."

_"And we won't stop…"_

The entire Order of the Phoenix had grown increasingly tired of Sirius Black and his continuous, unexpected game of Human Jukebox. It had been Remus' idea to get Sirius an iPod, "so that he wouldn't be sitting around with nothing to do." Some idea.

After discovering the wonders of the internet (Molly still complains that they "couldn't have gotten him a normal iPod… had to be an iPod Touch…"), he found a few songs on YouTube that he discovered no one- and I mean _no one_- wanted to hear.

So, what would anyone with a brain in their head do in this situation? Buy them and listen to them on repeat, of course!

_"Can't you see it's we who own the night?"_

"Oh my gosh, will you just shut up?" Ginny burst out after enduring for as long as possible. Sirius shook his head and shrugged, pointing to his ears. _I can't hear you_, his mouth formed.

Tonks seized this opportunity to sneak up behind him, yanking the ear buds from his grasp. "Turn the bloody thing off!" She yelled into his now-unprotected ears. He jumped at least a foot in the air, before turning to face her.

"Hey! It was getting to my favorite part!"

"Sirius, please stop." Remus begged, unplugging the ear buds from the iPod. "You've been like this for weeks."

_"It's _my_ party, I can do what I want to!"_ Sirius cried out, trying valiantly to snatch the iPod back from his friend's grasp.

"You're making a fool out of yourself," Molly, who had just walked in, whispered into his ear.

Sirius' face simply broke into a grin. _"It's _my_ house, I can love who I want to!"_

Fred and George were no help at all. In fact, at the moment they were acting as Sirius' backup. When their mother gave them a withering look, they just kept dancing, harmonizing as best they could.

_"It's our song, we can sing if we want to!"_

"Make them stop!" Harry finally exclaimed, holding his hands firmly over his ears.

"They _can't_ stop, Harry," Remus replied, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"No…" Ron whispered.

"Not you, too…" Hermione gasped in astonishment as Remus joined in for the last line, changing it slightly.

_"IT'S OUR MOUTH, WE CAN SING IF WE WANT TO!"_

"Noooooooooo!" Ginny cried, falling to her knees.

"We're doomed!" Ron replied, falling beside his sister.

_"Yeah,"_ The Twins started.

_"Yeah,"_ Remus joined, then all three pointed to Sirius to deliver the highest, yet most annoying/entertaining note yet.

_"YEAH!"_ Sirius strained with all his might, letting out a mighty roar of excitement when he hit it. The rest joined back in for the final one.

_"Yeah!"_

Sighing in defeat, the everyone else walked out of the room as they finished the song.

As the four of them stopped singing, Sirius picked his iPod from where Remus had dropped it on the floor.

"You've got to be more careful with this, Moony."

Remus shrugged. "Sorry."

"Wait-" Fred began.

"Did you just say-" George continued.

"Moony?" They both asked incredulously. Sirius glanced at Remus, who stared right back at him.

"Feel like explaining?" Remus asked. Sirius grinned.

"Nope!" Shoving the ear buds back in, he started up a new song.

_"And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oh! Like baby, baby, baby, no!"_

The other three shook their heads, muttering, as they left Sirius alone to sing his stupid songs.

He did not, in fact, stop singing that day until Molly denied him dinner. He then put the iPod away, but all night he would continuously "accidentally" start humming.

And then they all jumped him.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ignore the fact that an iPod Touch definitely would <em>not<em> exist in this time period, just like you do with any other fics like this. :)****


End file.
